deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ssdmarista/John Hunyadi vs Godefroy de Bouillon
John Hunyadi:The Legendary Commander of the Hungarian forces who Defeated the Turks at Belgrade and ensured the safety of Europe Godfrey of Bouillon:The Frankish knight of Jerusalem who led the 1st crusade for the Holyland Who is Deadliest ' ' Short range:Double Edge Sword vs Longsword there is barely any difference between this swords Edge:Even Mid Range:Hungarian Axe vs Halberd The Halberd is obviously the better weapon here it can cut slash stab and cleave while the Hungarian Axe can not do all this Edge:Godfrey of Bouillon Long Range:Handcannon vs Crossbow The crossbow is a good and accurate weapon while the Handcannon is quick to missfires and jams and isn't all that accurate but if it is it's way more devastating Edge:Godfrey of Bouillon XFactor Training: John Hunyadi:60 Godfrey of Bouillon:50 Brutality:John Hunyadi:70 Godfrey of Bouillon:60 Battle Hunyadi and 4 of his men were patroling when suddenly they see 5 men coming from the east they were Godfrey of Bouillon and his 4 men who were coming from the holyland to Europe.Hunyadi ordered his men to pull out the handcannons once Hunyadi orderd them to fire they unleashed a volley of bullets witch kills one of Godfrey's men Godfrey orders his men to dismount and they took cover with crossbows one crossbowman kills one of Hunyadi's men with a headshot and Hunyadi orders a retreat Godfrey and his men chase after them witch led into one of Godfrey's men to start a swordfight with one of Hunyadi's men who he wins by slicing the Hungarian's hand and cutting his head off another one of Hunyadi's men shoots a round with his handcannon at him witch causes him to collapse only to be finished by being bruttaly killed with a Hungarian axe by the same man that shot him the last 2 of Godfrey's men now armed with Halberds charge towards Hunyadi the axeman tries to stop them but he gets killed Hunyadi is almost killed by a Helberdier but he kicks him stunning him enough time to take his Halberd throw it away and later finish him with a decapitation from his sword meanwhile Godfrey kills Hunyadi's last man by stabbing him in the stomach with his sword Godfrey's last men tries to succed where the other failed but he gets his leg cut off and is stabbed to death by Hunyadi then the great duel begun both warriors charge at each other with their swords the swords clash and clash while the 2 warriors also punch and kick each other Godfrey tries to trip Hunyadi but he saw that coming and avoided it only for him to headbutt Godfrey and trip him later finishing him with a bruttal swing from his blade Hunyadi seeing his opponent dead raises his sword in the air and yells: en gyoztes!(I am victorious in Hungarian) Winner:John Hunyadi Experts opinion Even tough Godfrey was an experienced fighter he was really techonoligically impared compared to Hunyadi who had gun powder based weaponry not only that but Hunyadi's training was way superior to hes Category:Blog posts